


Bunny

by buckybarney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bunny Kink, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Infantilism, Forced Masturbation, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, References to Drugs, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stalking, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarney/pseuds/buckybarney
Summary: Bucky meets an innocent reader in a cafe and decides she is perfect for his and Steve’s twisted plans... to be their little Bunny.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

Every morning, as the sun was rising, you would leave your small apartment and make the journey to the cafe down the street, your own little safe haven of fairy lights and caffeine, where you worked dutifully to make more progress on your latest book. 

For half a year you had been following this routine, and it wasn’t until about a month ago that the dark stranger showed up. James, you soon learned, never spoke to you but he watched. He watched as you held steaming mug after mug in your soft hands and wrapped your overly fluffy cardigan around your shoulders. You exuded warmth and coziness; a softness James had previously only dreamed of. So he waited and watched, and a week later he had made up his mind; it would be you and only you. You were perfect.

You noticed James on the first day he came into the small cafe, as newcomers were few and far between because of the store’s location on a smaller back street of Brooklyn. How could you not notice him, a man built like that, looking like the gods of ancient days rippling with a soft power you couldn’t explain. His dark hair, cut shorter and matching perfectly with his scruffy beard, drew you in unlike any other. 

Of course, you noticed his presence, but you were never quite aware of the amount of attention he paid you, and you certainly never saw the way his eyes would darken when he took in your smaller form, or how he seemed to focus only on you and your constant writing. To James, he was simply looking at his fate. And to you, you were merely finishing up your latest chapter, with nothing amiss from the way life had been for the past six months. But to any astute outsider, it would look like a hungry wolf who had just spotted his next meal.

.🐰.

The day had started off a little different than others, and in your excitement for this big day, you planned to wear your new headband and latest fuzzy sweater.

Today you would be making edits to your completed draft of your recent work before sending it to your publisher tomorrow morning. Today was a day for celebration, so you planned to still go to your favorite cafe and make the final edits there, following your normal routine.

You sat down with your plate with its stack of sugary pastries and your cup of coffee and did a little dance of excitement in your seat as you opened your laptop. Everything progressed normally until saw a figure approaching your small table by the window. It was James. 

You had been formally introduced a week back when he accidentally knocked that coffee into you on the way out of the door, and now, he was coming to talk.

James seemed like a quiet man, so you were pleasantly surprised when he asked about your writing and you happily explained your passion and life’s work to him. Your words got more and more passionate as you went on.

“It’s like the words possess me, you know? They flow through me like unfinished sentences demanding completion. I’m their slave; I have to write them, or I can’t sleep, can’t think, can hardly function. Have you ever felt that way?” You rambled on cheerfully until you noticed he was not responding.

“James … did you hear any of that?” you questioned after the silence extended on. 

Of course, James had heard you; his very being had been centered around you since he first spotted you through the cafe window and realized you had to be his. He hadn’t been able to tear his gaze from you for the longest time, how you never noticed was beyond him, and your innocence drew him in like a man in the dark for years who was finally seeing the sun.

James, too, knew the feeling of being gripped by demanding desires like an old friend, except his thoughts were far less innocent than your sweet musings on your craft, and as you spoke, all James’s mind could think of were his familiar thoughts of burying himself deep in your warm body. His growing arousal was only spurred on by your innocent gaze staring up at him so devoutly, as if his response would solve her deepest pondering. 

James thought to himself, ‘Does she know? Does she know how she bewitched me and makes me wan-‘

“ _James,_ ” you spoke more firmly, “Did you hear anything I just said?” 

Your eyebrows drew together as you grew concerned by his continued silence. This was only your first full conversation, after all, and though he seemed like a fairly quiet man this level of unresponsiveness was unusual. 

Immediately, James grunted, drawn back to reality from his favorite dark thoughts, and he forced out a gruff response.

“I think I might know what you mean, Y/N,” he spoke as he forced his gaze to soften so as not to startle your gentle demeanor which had enraptured him, “I know exactly what you mean.”

James’s voice was rough, yet smooth, something you could get used to hearing. You smiled at him, blushing slightly at his admission, and also at the thought of seeing him again in the future.

James too was planning on seeing you in the future, as he finally made up his mind to claim you for his own, tomorrow. His thick cock twitched in his jeans, unbeknownst to you sitting a mere few feet away, at the thought of finally holding you and loving you, his own sweet little bunny. You would be so soft, so adorable.

“I think that is great James, I think everyone should be passionate about something, you know? Have something that makes their heart beat faster.” If only you knew.

James smiled softly at you again, blue eyes twinkling, and resumed the conversation, all while struggling to restrain himself from satiating his twisted desires right then, right there. Yes, you did make his heart beat faster, and his cock too.

‘Tomorrow will be better’ he reminded himself, ‘she will have turned in her full draft and be much looser and less careful. We will have her then.’

The day continued without flaw, and James bought you a few more drinks, all while selfishly loving the view of your moistened lips wrapped around the straw of your sugary drinks.

‘Yes,’ he concluded, ‘she really will be perfect for us, our own little Bunny.’

.🐰.

Hours later, James stared at himself in the mirror. Was he going crazy? He could no longer function without imagining you pressed against him, gasping and desperate. His thoughts had shifted in this direction ever since your shared moment earlier that day his mind was much more active. Tomorrow was looking further and further away as he thought back to your lips, wrapped around that straw, sucking so innocently and-

James cried out loudly, tired of waiting. He knew it was crazy and irrational, but after everything from the past few years, joining the Avengers, dismissing the Winter Soldier for good, defeating Thanos, and continuing to work with Steve saving the world, he wanted a break. He wanted something soft to call his own, something to cherish and love and care for.

You, his sweet little bunny from the cafe, would be just that.

James lifted his lowered head and shook it to clear his mind from thinking of the past and traveling down that dark path again. 

No, he would think of you now, and your shared future that you were still completely unaware of. James made eye contact with his own conflicted eyes in the mirror and made his mind up. He would have you, and he would have you _tonight,_ waiting be damned; he had waited long enough and finally he would do something about it.

The decision was easy for James and he jerked himself off swiftly, crying out with thoughts of you shaking beneath him, before he gathered his supplies and headed to your apartment, which he had found months ago. James grabbed his pack with its blindfold, handcuffs, and loaded syringe, and moved out.

.🐰.

Soft music filled your ears as you twirled around your apartment. A glass of wine, a nice meal, and some Netflix were in store for you tonight as a celebration for finishing your latest work. The music shifted to a favorite song of yours, and you turned it up, hips swinging and feet skipping as you got lost in your own world. You were completely oblivious to the soft scraping noises coming from your bedroom down the hall as James expertly pried open the window and moved his dark, bulky form through the crack with ease. 

James took in the soft little world you had created in your apartment with its white walls and a soft glow from some candles and twinkling string lights. You really are just too cute he thought to himself. He began planning how they could decorate the apartment you would all be moving to once you got used to your new life and things calmed down a bit. He would have to come back and collect some of your things later, necessities and what not, to make you feel more at home. 

Because that’s where you were going in his mind: home, to be their little bunny forever. You just didn’t know it yet.

As he left your room and slunk down the hall, he watched your little dances and felt his heart warm at the sight. Rather than taking you now, he decided to let you have your little celebration all under his watchful gaze, and when you fell asleep on the couch a few hours later from the wine and food, he would collect you and take you home. 

If he jerked off a few times hidden silently in your hallway while you giggled to yourself on the white fluffy couch a few meters ahead of him, you were none the wiser. And, if he enjoyed your sleeping form a little bit more than he should have before drugging you for the move, you never noticed. 

Who could blame him after all, with you spread out for him on the couch like that, like the perfect prey? He knew not to have you fully yet, but a wolf could always play with his meal a bit before feasting.

.🐰.

When you woke, it was to a dark and silent room which was unlike any in your apartment. The smell was off, more masculine with a hint of wood smoke, and you felt sore in your whole form and a groggy in your head. Your breathing quickened as you realized something was wrong, very wrong, because you distinctly remembered falling asleep on your couch last night with old reruns on the television. 

This was _not_ your apartment.

Your eyes shifted around the dark room looking for any clues, and you whimpered helplessly when you realized you were handcuffed to a bed with your arms at the headboard and body splayed out. 

You looked around for some help and it was then that you spotted his silhouette in the corner by a small lamp that did little to brighten the room.

“ _James??_ Is that you _?”_ you slurred out. His head lifted at the sound, a loving look in his eye as he took in your now awake form. 

You were still confused and had yet to realize the clothes he changed you in to, or the bulge that was growing steadily between his thighs from seeing you laid out for him, just the way he wanted you.

“James, I don’t understand,” you croaked with your shaky voice and teary eyes, “why are we here? D-Did someone take us?” 

He smiled condescendingly, yet lovingly, at your innocence despite all the clues around you. “Babydoll. Sweetie … _Little bunny_ , you’re awake. Look at you, Bunny,” he chuckled darkly “all spread out on the bed like that. I can’t wait to get started.”

“Start what, James, w-what is this? D-Did _you_ take me? I, I don’t understand what’s happening, James why would you d-” Your hurried words were cut off with a harsh sob and a feeble pull at your wrists when he moved to the bed and sat by your side. 

James reached a hand out to stroke your tiny form. You never realized until now just how large this man was compared to you, how much raw power rippled under his skin and below his muscular frame. James stared down softly, with that same loving and condescending look in his eye, while you stared up at his face with your large pleading eyes and tears threatening to fall. Your lower lip stuck out subconsciously and trembled from the forming tears. He brought his thumb to stroke across that plump lip and suddenly your shivers halted in pure terror and confusion, a small whimper leaving your lips. 

.🐰.

James couldn’t take anymore, you were just too perfect, so weak and totally under his control, stretched below him in nothing but the grey panties with the little white bunny tail and matching bralette. He would add the bunny ears later, when the real fun started, and his heart rate picked up at the mere thought of you like that.

“Bunny, please,” he whispered, “Don’t cry. It’ll only make it harder for me to wait.” 

At that statement, some tears leaked from your eyes, completely beyond your control like everything else in this fucked up scenario, and you shook your head weakly, starting to understand what was happening. James saw your rising panic and moved to soothe you.

“I mean it. Don’t cry, baby. You don’t see it yet, but this is so right, so perfect, you were _meant_ for this. Practically _made_ for us. And we are going to love you _so_ fucking much and you’ll be our little Bunny. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

You could only stare back at him in horror laced with confusion until you found your voice.

“Fuck you James, and fuck that messed up dream of yours,” you tried to shout as your body rose a fraction from the mattress in your desperation and fury. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” you spat. 

The shift was sudden and terrifying. James’s eyes glossed over and his jaw clicked shut in rage. 

“Bunny I tried to be nice but if you can’t behave, I’ll have to make you” he growled. 

His rage was palpable, and you cowered in response. This James was so different from the man in the cafe, although now that you thought of it, you never really did know that James either. 

“Because that was your first strike, I’ll let you off easy Bunny, but you’re going to have to call me Daddy from now on, nothing else. Your little outburst just lost you the privilege to call me James. _Understand_?” he seethed. 

You nodded, too weak to argue back and far too scared of the consequences. Suddenly James was sweet again as he ran his hand gently along your sides chuckling lightly at the goosebumps which rose in his wake. He spoke again with a goofy smile on his face and a dazed look in his eyes, “See Bunny? When you behave and act as sweet as I know you are, I can make you feel _so good._ You understand that, right Bunny?”

“Y-y-yes, D-Daddy” you managed to force out, and James practically cooed in response and bopped your nose. 

“Our Bunny is so smart isn’t she, going to be so sweet for us. I promise Bunny you’ll love your new life, you’ll see.”

He continued on in that same gentle voice as if talking to a toddler, “You see, Bunny, when I first saw you in that cafe I knew you were it for me. It for _us._ I saw you typing away in those little sweaters of yours, looking so soft and fluffy, and I just knew it was fate that I found you there.” 

If you hadn’t realized how messed up he truly was by this point, his next words solidified your fears. His words ran cold through your mind and turned your insides. 

“I just knew you would be the perfect little Bunny for us to love, keep safe, and play with every night. We have been preparing for you since I first saw you all those months ago, and now everything is ready for us to all start over.” 

His twisted words dripped from his mouth like honey and you could tell he really believed what he was saying. He thought he was helping you, too.

“We deserve this Bunny, we really do, and we can’t wait to have you with us. Forever. You’re going to love it here.”

.🐰.

You gulped down your horror and tried to stop more tears from sliding from your wide eyes. You processed his words and watched him get up to remove his clothes while muttering sweet words to you and whispering how well he would fuck you, his little Bunny and how happy you would make each other. ‘What does he mean by we,’ you thought, ‘surely there wasn’t another man coming to devour you too, right?’ 

Once naked, James moved forward on hands and knees; the dopey, love-filled look on his face did nothing to conceal his predator-like demeanor slinking towards you, his captured prey.

“We can’t go all the way right now Bunny,” he murmured, almost apologetically, as his naked form crawled from the foot of the bed up your body. He nipped gently at your bared breasts when he was fully over you.

With his giant, pulsing member right in front of your face, he assured you, “But I promise once he joins us, we will take you fully and show you exactly what you have to look forward to for the rest of your life.” 

His next words shook you to the core. 

“Now open up sweet Bunny, I want to give you your snack. Bunnies like carrots right?” 

.🐰.

James shoved his cock in your mouth slowly at first, faking gentleness, as he teased you with little words of love and soft strokes to your cheeks, “ah, Bunny, yes _, just like that.”_ He brought his hands down to stroke your hair, imagining how you would look wearing the cute bunny ears he had saved for later. 

“Shit, Bunny, _so good_ , so fucking sweet for me,” he moaned. 

You choked on his dick as he went even deeper.

James began moving faster and faster despite your weak moans of protest. You were helpless beneath him as he fucked your face and promised to make you cum _so hard_ afterward. The crushing weight of his large body on your chest made you unable to do anything but take him fully. His taste and smell permeated your very being, and his groans of praise were all you could hear.

“So _fucking_ perfect Bunny, look at you taking my cock all the way, _just like that_.” 

James stilled suddenly and came deep down your throat with a harsh shout while gripping the headboard above you to stop himself from crushing you completely in his pleasure. His cum was thick and warm, like the cream and sugar you put in your coffee, and you tried to recoil from the sensation of it shooting down your throat, but you were immobile under his heavy body. You shuddered and swallowed him, as you had no other option but to take what your new Daddy was currently giving you.

“Was that good, Bunny?” he asked. “Thank your Daddy, Bunny, for treating you so well.” He stroked your face lovingly while your sore jaw struggles over the words. “T-t-t-thank y-you, D-daddy.” 

You didn’t realize but your stuttering only made him more aroused, more in love. You really were the perfect prey.

.🐰.

As both of you were so lost in the heat of what just transpired, neither one of you noticed the tall figure standing in the doorway with his hands clenched at his sides, breathing deeply while he watched the love of his life fuck the little Bunny they had picked out to share. 

Steve moved quietly and slipped in the room to join his two lovers, one old and one new, as James pulled out of your mouth completely and kissed you for a job well done. 

Another wolf had arrived to feast on the sweet Bunny, and he was already hard in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s finally home and ready to play ... poor Bunny just doesn’t know what to do with herself anymore.

Steve Rogers had had a very long month. Well, Captain America had a long month, filled with seemingly never-ending missions, and Steve was tired of being ordered around and forced to follow commands; he wanted to be in control again.

Back before Steve left for his most recent mission, which ended up lasting a whole few weeks longer than intended, he and Buck had been making plans for adding a third partner to their love life.

Bucky and Steve were a bit unconventional in their wants, but after all this time living and fighting for humanity, they agreed they deserved it. After being so selfless for long was it really that much to want someone to be selfless for them for once? To want someone like a soft, little bunny they could both control and love?

Although he and Buck were great together, the love of each other’s lives, they shared the need to control, to dominate; when they fucked it was rough, full of scraping nails and snapping teeth, like feral wolves in the wild. They needed someone else, someone soft and tiny they could both dominate, someone who could wrap her tiny lips around their straining cocks and take them so well, so gently and lovingly, in a way they rarely took each other. Someone who would submit willingly and let them fill her with their love and their cum.

Bucky assured Steve he knew just the girl, a sweet little thing he had spotted a while ago and had his eye on ever since, and Steve was so excited to meet you.

He was growing impatient, he had waited long enough for this, and you were going to fill that role perfectly, Steve just knew it, and he hadn’t even met you yet. That was going to change very soon, however, because if Steve was guessing correctly that the surprise Bucky had waiting for him at home was you, then having his sweet bunny was no longer a hope or a plan, but a reality.  
.🐰.

Steve was hard just thinking about you. He knew your name, where you lived, what you did for work and for fun, and Bucky, bless him, had been working hard to gather more information and keep Steve updated every day until he got home.

Steve now knew your favorite nighttime routines, your favorite outfits to wear, your favorite shows to watch ... he even knew the kind of cheap romance novels you would get off to while curled up on your couch with the soft blankets. Bucky was thorough and precise, and his expertly filmed videos of you pleasuring yourself were always filmed from the small balcony by your couch. Bucky waited, some nights, for the right moment to film, and he would send Steve that delicious little clip of you touching yourself between the juncture of your thighs, then Bucky would show his own cock, shooting thick, heavy ropes of cum on the door to your balcony, all while you believed you were safe and alone.

Of course, you would always be safe with them, they loved you, but you would never have to be alone again. They would make sure of that.

If Steve thought hard enough, he could even imagine the sweet little gasping breath you would take before finishing yourself off, the desperate moans as you got closer and closer to your peak. He was not yet fortunate enough to see your face at your climax, but that would change soon. He liked imagining how your sweet features would scrunch up, just the slightest bit, like the little bunny you were.

So yes, Steve had had a long month, both from being controlled at work and the stress of the missions, but also from the teasing videos and updates Bucky would send him that he couldn’t participate in for himself as he so desperately wanted to.

Stroking himself alone in foreign motel rooms was not sufficient anymore and the weariness from fighting Hydra made him that much more desperate. He wanted you, needed you. Wanted to taste your gentle lips, feel the heat of your tiny cunt.

God, he was weak just imagining you.

And now, as he arrived home from that horrible month-long mission, he would have you for real.

He grinned to himself, thinking of all the fun you three would have.

.🐰.

The first thing Steve noticed when he finally made it back to his and Bucky’s shared townhouse was the smell. Something not quite masculine drifted through the air and his cock twitched in recognition. It was a woman, a sweet-smelling female in their home, and Steve knew he had been right all along; Bucky really did have a big surprise waiting for him, and he was positive it was you.

Weak and hard in anticipation, Steve crept silently down to the basement space they had painstakingly crafted for your arrival; every soft pink paint stroke on the walls, every chain and fluffy handcuff screwed into the wood, every soundproofed room, was all done out of their love for you, their pure adoration.

Their hard work had paid off it seemed because if Bucky was doing what Steve thought he was (getting himself off with their little treasure) he should be able to hear him. Bucky has always been a loud lover, and the silence in the house was a good sign that their soundproofing of the basement had worked too.

They really spared no luxury for you, their sweet Bunny, only the best for you.

So when Steve rounded the corner and came upon their bedroom door, he grew even harder and he had to unzip his fly and release his angry red cock, pointed towards his stomach, before the pressure of being trapped in his stealth suit could be too much.

Steve stood in the doorway, cock out and already leaking, with his hands clenched at his side. He greedily drank in the sight of you swallowing Bucky’s love down without a choice.

The sight of Bucky was using you well, your body straining beneath him as he gave you a taste of his perfect cock and everything that was in store for your future, was the best homecoming gift he could dream of.

Bucky and Steve both knew they would have to train their little Bunny when she first got here, but they both were also ready to help you to make this life your own as you slowly fell into your role here. That would take time, however, so Steve was glad Bucky had gotten started early with your training, especially since he got such a tasty show out of it too.

.🐰.

As Bucky finished and pulled himself from your lips, Steve moved to the edge of the bed, his cock bobbing slightly with each step he took. Like Bucky’s, Steve’s cock was massive, larger than any you had seen in the innocent little porn clips you watched, and so, so thick.

‘God, Buck was right, those pictures do you no justice sweet thing, and God, Bunny look at the cum on your lips, dripping down your chin…’ Steve thought to himself when he reached your shaking form still handcuffed to the bed.

Bucky stroked your sweet face and Steve crouched down next to you both, startling you in the process as you were so fucked out and oblivious you hadn’t noticed him come in the room.

The way your body instinctively jerked away from his imposing mass made another pearl of pre-cum dribble from the leaking slit on the head of his cock.

Steve had half a mind to get you to clean it for him right then, but, always a man of business, Steve knew a few things needed to be covered before he could fuck your face the way Bucky just had.

He also loved watching you strain fruitlessly under his male lover and oldest friend, and he wanted to absorb that scene for a bit longer.

Bucky stopped stroking your cheek and whispering to you at Steve’s entrance, and he turned to look at Steve with absolute love and pride in his eyes, the sap.

“Steve, god baby did you see that? Did ya see how well our Bunny did for me?” He looked back at you then, that same love-struck look in his eyes, “Our little baby bunny did so well, didn’t she. God Bunny you really are something else.”

You merely whimpered in response, painfully sore and in shock from the weight of his heavy cock on your tongue, pressing down your throat, stealing your breath.

“Buck,” Steve exhaled, “I missed you, baby, you were so right, she’s perfect. God those videos you sent me drove me mad until I could get here and see her for myself.” He turned to stroke your cheek, his hand on the opposite side from Bucky’s, and you snapped your eyes to his in attention.

“Wh-wh-what videos? I-I don’t u-u-understand-” you croaked, throat raw like the fucking you just received, tears slipping effortlessly down your cheeks.

“Hush, Bunny, don’t you worry about that. All you need to know is that even though we’ve only just met,” his blue eyes bore into your soul, “I have loved you for much, much longer.”

“And I know you’ve only just met me Bunny, but I love just as much as Daddy Bucky does, we both love you so much. Bucky picked you out just for us and you are so perfect.”

James, or Bucky as you just learned, watched smiling from the side while his two loves met.

Steve continued, “See I just got back from a long mission little one, and the timing could not be more perfect. James brought you here just in time to help me relax after all that hard work. You can help me relax, right Bunny? I can’t wait to get to know you, sweetie, you’re just perfect.”

‘Relax? How could you possibly help this man relax?’ You thought to yourself, before you noticed his cock, right by your face.

How you missed that, you didn’t know, it must have been the shock still coursing through your veins, or the soft hue of his eyes, just like your favorite time of day.

His eyes looked so sincere that you were almost fooled, and it took a few seconds for you to catch your breath and process what was happening. James was still on your chest, sparing you from some of the full weight of his body as he rested on his knees, but his cock was still nearly in your face, reminding you of what just occurred. 

Two cocks, two massive cocks, were in your face now, and you were handcuffed to a bed, completely at their mercy.

In any other scenario, for some other person, this position would be thrilling. But you, their sweet Bunny, were terribly inexperienced, and though you took care of your own needs regularly, you really only ever touched that sweet bud between your legs. You never ventured further, and you found yourself wholly unprepared for what was now happening to you, without your control.

.🐰.

Your mind quaked at that thought, and the realization of just how Steve planned to relieve his tension, all while he was slowly inching closer to your open face, treating you like the captured prey he and Bucky knew you were.

Suddenly Steve moved to kiss you, pressing his plush lips against your own, and you squeaked in surprise and indignation.

Satisfied, Steve pulled back, licking the combined taste of your lips and Bucky’s cum from his mouth. ‘So fucking sweet,’ he thought.

Steve chuckled at your frightened response but Bucky grew frustrated, already having seen enough of your timid nature. He wanted you to accept this life already, accept your Daddies.

“Bunny none of that hesitance, we’re here to love you and you’re going to accept our love. We talked about this already.”

Bucky’s eyes had grown a fraction darker, you realized in fear.

Steve watched as fear replaced the slight resistance in your features. He was giddy with how timid you were and how well you were already responding to Bucky’s commands.

This was going to be so much fun, he mused.

.🐰.

Steve shook his head from his fantasies and got back to business, shifting slightly to sit next to you on the bed, cock still out and leaking right by your face. 

He kissed Bucky who he hadn’t seen for months, thanking him for his work getting you home and ready.

“You already covered the basics with her, Buck?”

Steve wasn’t sure how much you knew about your new life, if you knew the rules and their plans for your shared future, or if Bucky had gone straight to the fun stuff. Knowing Buck, he assumed it was the latter.

“Well, not exactly, we didn’t really have time to talk yet, I just got so excited to have her home … ”

Steve huffed out a laugh, suspicions confirmed, and the two men seemed to have forgotten you for the time being. 

Maybe you could use that to your advantage…

“As impatient as ever, I see,” Steve remarked fondly. “You never were one to wait for very long.”

“Can you blame me, Stevie? I mean just look at her,” their two heads moved as one to take you in, all wide eyes and swollen lips, with your puffy tear-stained cheeks. Your whole form trembled under their twin stares, much to their delight. 

To them, you were delicious and perfect; so weak, and completely theirs.

Steve looked fondly at his love and began mischievously, “Aw, Buck, of course I couldn’t blame you for that, you know I’ve never been able to hold anything against you. Not even that time all those years ago when you nearly-”

“Hey! None of that right now-” Bucky choked out a laugh, “We’ve gotta take care of our little Bunny right now, the sweet thing looks a bit lonely, doesn’t she? Hmm looks a bit tired too.”

He gently turned your face side to side and peered into your eyes checking on your state.

Pleased with what he found he cooed at you, “Isn’t that right Bunny, you all tuckered out huh? Daddy wore you out with his cock, huh Bunny?”

Bucky continued, “You wanna rest right sweet thing? Well, I think you gotta earn it Bunny. I think you should help Daddy Steve relax and then we can all rest for the night. We’ve got a big day planned for you tomorrow.”

You took a beat too long to answer and his dark side came back full swing. He gripped your face and you swore there would be bruises tomorrow.

“I think you need another snack before bed Bunny. You’ve gotta be good and eat your carrots then you can rest. That’s the way it works around here,” he growled, deep and gravely with his words in his chest and throat more so than his mouth.

Bucky was clearly aroused by the thought of watching you and Steve, all three of you together finally, and you could only gulp helplessly, knowing what was coming next.

And Steve, who was lost in the thought of finally having your mouth around him, did not look concerned at all by the swift change in Bucky's tone. 

To your disbelief, his eyes glazed over even more at Bucky’s command. He loved this man, you realized, of course, he wouldn’t be surprised by his actions.

Suddenly it sank in just how alone you were, completely at the mercy of these two men, your new Daddies.

.🐰.

Bucky drew you back to the present with his firm tone.

“Bunny I know you remember our little chat earlier; you call me Daddy and you answer when I speak to you.” His hands were still rough on your soft face.

“This is your last chance to answer me Bunny before you earn your first punishment.” You gulped, feeling the sting down your throat at even the slightest movement, a reminder of James’ cock in your mouth just minutes ago.

“Y-y-yes! Yes, Daddy I remember, I’m so sorry Daddy” you pressed on, blushing at your own words, “You really wore me out Daddy but I want a-another, an-another snack before bed, Daddy” you whispered the last part shyly, averting your eyes.

“Keep going Bunny, tell Daddy how much you want him.”

You turned to look at Steve. 

How could eyes so blue be so dark?

You sobbed a bit, sniffling as you replied, “I want my snack daddy, please can I have another c-c-carrot? P-please D-D-Daddy, I want to help you relax.”

Bucky and Steve shared a soft look at your compliance. You really were the perfect Bunny.

Just like that, Bucky was sweet again, eyes dazed and soft, gentle like flowers on the spring air.

He almost sang when he replied, “Alright then baby Bunny, Stevie’s gonna feed you a little treat, and then we’re going to all get some rest.”

Bucky moved off your chest, his naked form glistening with sweat as he rolled over to lay directly next to you, face touching yours, hands stroking your cheek as Steve moved on top of you, still wearing his stealth suit.

Somehow, he was heavier than Bucky, and his weight pressed you further into the mattress.

Bucky exhaled dreamily and the sight right next to his face, the love of his life feeding their little Bunny, training her to get used to her nighttime routine like the good little Bunny you would be.

.🐰.

Steve rand a hand over his cock, once, twice, and then dragged his angry red tip across your trembling lips and gazed over to Bucky beside you.

“Shit, Buck,” he hissed, slipping further into your mouth, “she feels like heaven. Fucking perfect for us.”

He finished his words by shoving the rest of his cock all the way in, forcing you to take his full length and girth as Bucky gently eased your head back, opening your throat further for Steve’s cock.

“Fuck, Bunny,” Steve grit out, thrusting hard and fast, hissing at the pleasure. “Can’t fucking believe this is finally happening, god Bunny look at you down there, sweet thing, so good for us, Oh God, Bunny.”

His voice faded in pleasure and he reached down to grip your face with his wide hands to change the angle of his thrusts and move deeper into you. He intertwined his long fingers with Bucky’s on the side of your face, too, where Bucky was holding your head back for Steve.

You could barely breathe, your mind, body, and soul were overflowing with Steve and everything he was giving you. Your throat burned, stung so badly from his cock scraping your sensitive skin, and yet the smell of him, salty and thick, did things to you that you didn’t understand.

Bucky had moved his other hand lower to slide your bunny tail panties to the side and play with your soft center. He fondled your heat gently, paying special attention to your little bud, all while Steve fucked harder into your mouth and groaned at the feeling of you around him.

When Steve came minutes later, he threw his head back and pushed further into you despite your weak attempts to get away and your hands fruitlessly rattling the handcuffs which were still hooked to the bed frame.

He spilled into you, hot and slippery, as your throat milked him while you tried to scream despite be stuffed full.

You realized, in horror, that Bucky too was jutting his hips against your leg, and cumming again onto your soft skin while his fingers continued to tease you.

It was all so much, all too much, and as Steve pulled from your lips and leaned down to praise you for your good work, “such a good Bunny, our perfect Bunny” he recited, you felt your own release slip through Bucky’s fingers.

You were shocked, trembling, and rubbed raw. And, not only was your little leg covered in Bucky’s warm cum, your belly was full of the milk both of your Daddies had just fed you.

.🐰.

Steve nearly cried when he processed the little scene you three just created and when he felt the love he and Bucky were giving you. 

You struggled to speak, to really do anything at all other than let your new Daddies stroke your sides and praise you, and Steve took your little whimpers and the wetness between your legs as proof of your love for them too.

“Bunny,” Bucky began, a bit more coherent than Steve as his second orgasm was not as strong as his first, “you did so well, so good sugar, so, so sweet for us Bunny. And you had fun too, didn’t you,” he cooed, pulling his fingers, slick with your juices, up to your mouth to tease your lips.

“Answer me Bunny. You had fun, right? Don’t even try and lie sugar I’ve got the proof right here.” You managed a nod in response, worn out.

“Thank Stevie too Bunny, he made you feel real nice right? Made you feel so loved?”

All you could do was sniffle and nod a bit more as your energy quickly faded.

You were tired of their mind games and tired from your body’s confusing reactions to their ‘love.’

Tired too, from that orgasm Bucky pulled from you, which was sweeter than any you had given yourself before, despite your reluctance to admit it.

Steve kissed you on the forehead as you thanked him and Bucky, thanked your Daddies for how they loved you, and kept you full and warm. 

Pleased with your response, Bucky and Steve began prepping you for bed.

.🐰.

“Wh-wh-where will I sleep, Daddy?” you questioned hesitantly, your stutter returning at the uncertainty of the situation.

Steve spoke up at that, having gained back his breath after cuming so hard in your mouth. He moved off you to release your hands from their fluffy handcuffs.

“Well, Bunny, we have a little playroom all set up for you down the hall, we’ll give you a full tour in the morning, but you’ll only spend the night there if you are being punished and have to sleep away from us.”

He brushed some hair from your forehead and placed a soft, warm kiss to the tip of your nose.

“Your place is here, Bunny, right between us. Now, let’s get you cleaned up for bed, Daddy Bucky will bring you your bottle and I’ll take you to the restroom so we can settle in for the night. We have a big day tomorrow,” he beamed down at you.

He snapped your handcuffs back together in your lap, and punctuated his words with four kisses, one to your forehead, one on each cheek, and a last one on your nose; you had to resist the urge to giggle at that, despite the horror of the situation.

As Steve picked you up from the bed and they moved to get you ready for the nighttime, any brief fantasy you held of escaping and running from this horrible place disappeared swiftly, just like your freedom that was lost when James first set his eyes on you and decided you were theirs.

One glance at their muscles reminded you how weak you were compared to them. Running away was never an option despite your instincts screaming at you.

Maybe they were on to something and you could learn to let them love you?

You shook off the thought and blamed it on your exhaustion.

If what James and Steve had done to your mouth, your pussy, and your thigh was them loving you, you never wanted to see how they would punish you.

.🐰.

Half an hour later, after you had relieved yourself under Steve’s careful watch and finished the bottle Bucky brought you, your eyes began to close, and you realized you had once again been drugged. 

As you felt your new Daddies curl around your little body, you fell into a restless sleep.

You dreamed of wolves with snarling teeth and chomping jaws chasing you through a dark forest.

As they say, some dreams do come true, as you would find out when morning came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny wakes up to a little surprise and the day just goes downhill for her from there as Steve and Bucky give her a tour ... and her first punishment.

Morning came quicker than you expected, and you stretched your aching limbs across the now empty bed, enjoying the sensation of having your full range of movement back since the drugs had stopped coursing through you in the nighttime. 

You always were a heavy sleeper, and the twin doses of drugs during the previous day had done a number on your body; you were confused about where you were and how you got there. A heavy thumping noise, speedy and consistent, which was coming from behind the door to your right ripped you from your morning reveries and caused your body to stiffen in concentration. Your brows furrowed and once again your lower lip trembled like a fallen leaf on its downward descent. 

Now that you thought about it, where were your captors, for what else could you call them, the two men who had brought you here, forced themselves on you, and claimed to love you? They were nowhere to be found, and yet you were there, on what you assumed was their bed, hands cuffed in your lap, and a growing pressure in your lower belly signaling it was time to relieve yourself.

‘Fuck, where is a bathroom,’ you pondered, moving to get off the bed with slightly wobbly legs. You couldn’t complain about their weakness, however, because unlike last night you were actually able to move them more than a few inches off the bed. 

You shivered once in disgust, allowing your mind only a brief second to reflect on your experience from the last night before you tried to square your shoulders in courage like the strong women you wrote about. 

But you wrote about those strong women for a reason, as you hoped to one day emulate their emboldened deeds and leave behind your more timid nature, but you were still soft at heart. You stepped towards the door and that mysterious noise, and for the first time in your life cursed the softness you craved and surrounded yourself in, for it had led you to this horrible nightmare that you were ironically wide awake to witness.

The door was easy to open; a light tap was all it took for the wood to give way under your small palms and swing inwards, revealing one of the last things you were expecting.

.🐰.

Your innocence had blocked your mind from realizing what you had been hearing, but your eyes did not lie to you. As soon as the door creaked a fraction wider under your gentle guidance, you realized the thumping you heard upon waking was the noise of fucking, harsh fucking, which was happening between your captors as they bent over the bathroom sink. Steve rammed his thick cock into his brunette lover from behind, one hand gripping James’ throat while the other teased James’ balls and his dick between his spread legs. 

You could only stare, captivated by the brutality in their movements but also the love that rippled over them as well. There was something hypnotic in watching them, watching the way Steve hauled his stiff member roughly in and out, in and out, of Bucky’s gaping hole. You had never seen such an act look so aggressive, yet tender as if Steve knew exactly what Bucky needed from him, where Bucky needed it, and he was more than happy to humble himself for his lover’s pleasure. 

Bucky and Steve moved as one, Steve all the while whispering in Bucky’s ear which was yanked back from the rough grip of his hand on Bucky’s throat; and when Steve hit that spot deep inside Bucky and filled him as they both filled you last night, two things happened.

First, weakened by his own release as Steve emptied himself in his ass, Bucky shot out his left hand against the mirror to steady himself against Steve’s increased pace, and you noticed in horror the dark hue of his arm, the metallic glint that reflected from its unnatural surface against the well-lit mirror. You looked quickly back at Steve and suddenly your world made so much more sense. 

How the hell you had not noticed just exactly who was holding you captive you did not know, but now it began to sink in that the men who took you, who had become your new Daddies, as they insisted, were none other than Captain America and James Barnes. You had never followed current events, too caught up in your own writing, but you knew of them and felt sickened at the implications; the men who were meant to save you were ironically the very ones who had taken you. No one was coming for you and with the resources you knew these men possessed, no one would even notice you were gone. 

And, as those dark thoughts painted their sick graffiti across your mind, the second thing happened – You fell, loudly, in your haste to move away from the two giant men you could see in the mirror as they played out their passion for each other. 

Immediately, both heads shot up and three sets of eyes locked in that reflective glass, two gazes filled with renewed lust, and one with freshly sown horror.

As you struggled to move, struggled to pick your thoughts up from the mess they lay in around you, Steve groaned once as Bucky shouted out yet again, both of their climaxes only enhanced when they realized their Bunny had been watching the whole time. They had a curious little Bunny, full of fresh innocence and wide eyes, and this time, you had come to them.

Something soft and warm trickled down your leg and you knew for a fact you had not yet relieved your bladder, so you could only assume your body was reacting to the sight before you. The thought disgusted you, and as you recovered from your shock and moved to flee the room in a mad scramble backward, Bucky and Steve finished and jumped to collect you, not even bothering to clean up the remains of their love before roughly yanking you back over the bed and into the bathroom. 

The door snapped shut as you let out a surprised gasp of air and whirled around, back pressed to the door, and felt the intense stares of both men boring into you from above.

Steve gripped your chin and scraped his eyes across your features as Bucky leaned into his side and reached out to lock the door behind you as if you would have even been able to reach in that direction before they stopped you.  
“Good morning, Bunny” Steve drawled, slowly and sickeningly sweet, as he stroked your soft cheek. “Did you sleep well? You were moving a lot in your sleep, your little legs kept twitching.”

“I think she was dreaming of us, Stevie. Weren’t you Bunny?” Bucked prodded, mischief flickering across his features like the morning rays which woke you from your sleep mere minutes ago.

You gulped, blinked once, and sniffled with no adequate response ready in your mind.

“See, Stevie, she was definitely dreaming about us.” He cooed, inching closer, “You heard us fucking, didn’t ya sugar, you heard us and came to join, dirty Bunny? Aren’t you just so dirty for us, little one?”

Bucky punctuated his words with a dark glance to your thighs, shining with your wetness, and he stuck out a hand to sample your juices. He smirked and tasted you, before turning to Steve and holding out his fingers victoriously.

Steve shook his head at Bucky’s antics, well familiar with his teasing nature, and moved to grip your upper arms dragging you further in between them where their thick and naked muscular forms caged you between them, caught like prey in a set trap. 

Steve chuckled yet again, fondness lacing his eyes and endearment on his tongue. He spoke as if you were a toddler who had just finished finger painting on the walls or finished running through the muddy yard, not a grown woman with unintentional slick dripping from your swollen core. 

“You are dirty, Bunny, no thanks to us, how about a nice bath – real steamy and warm? We’ll wash you up real nice baby, get our dirty bunny squeaky clean for the day.” 

‘More like clean for the slaughter’, you thought bitterly.

Steve framed it like a question but all three of you knew there was no option but your compliance. Steve was offering to clean you too; you did want to be clean. And another look over at Bucky and the predator-like glint in his irises, tinged with darkness waiting to be released, solidified your decision. 

You would let them bathe you and you would be their Bunny for now but inside you planned to wait for the right moment to strike out, if you could just calm your nerves and wait that long.

.🐰.

Much to your surprise, the bath was entirely uneventful. Steve cleaned you both in the warm, sweet-smelling water as you sat and let him move your limbs to his delight. Bucky had left as soon as you were both settled in the large tub to prepare your clothes for the day, promising as he left to wash himself when you were done and dressed.

Once clean, your Daddies helped you out the tub of into your new clothes for the day, which was nothing at all like you had expected. Bucky presented you with a little set of pink bunny bloomers, meant to hide the pull-ups they forced you into, “for accidents Bunny, we’re just looking out for you, don’t fight us on this,” as he said, and a frilly white crop top above those. The clothes were cute, soft too, but clearly meant for someone far younger than you. This was your life now, you realized, you were their baby Bunny and they apparently took that role very seriously.

The pull-ups were especially hard to accept but your fear of punishment kept you from disobeying… for now. Maybe if you were lucky you could try and escape soon. However, that was a thought for later, and now you needed to focus on the present and the tour of your new ‘home’ that they were about to give you.

Bucky pulled you up into his hold by your armpits and Steve prompted you to wrap your legs around his waist as Bucky’s hand ran up and down your back. You realized you didn’t have the handcuffs on anymore, but as you were literally trapped in Bucky’s hold you knew it made no difference.

“Bunny look at you all dressed up for us, you look so darlin’ like this. Be good now and let Daddy Bucky hold you, sweetie,” Steve sighed with a kiss to your forehead and a soft tap on your nose.

Bucky, too kissed your forehead and both of your fluttering eyelids, nearly giggling at the feel of you so small in his arms like the perfect baby bunny you were. 

His eyes found yours when you dared open them again, and your stomach sank at their glossed-over look. This man was delusional, you swore, and his sing-song voice that wafted to your ears as began describing your new life only further affirmed your thoughts.

You had already seen their bedroom, Bucky reminded you with that soft musical tone to his voice as he fondly recalled it as a place of ‘love’ where they would take care of their little bunny every bedtime like they did hours before in the dark of last night. Steve walked ahead opening doors and stroking your head occasionally as you laid there on Bucky’s chest and listened to their words.

After the bedroom, they moved on to show you the little pink playroom you with the stuffed bunny toys and the crib style bed against the back wall. You even saw the drawer which was nestled in the table beside the bed in your playroom. You whimpered when you saw that drawer as it scared you the most of everything you had seen in the house; you struggled to understand the things it contained, those other kinds of toys, things that shook and vibrated and had purposes you couldn’t quite comprehend yet. 

“Don’t worry, Bunny, you’ll learn soon enough,” your Daddies assured you lovingly, hinting at how they were going to teach you, train you, to be perfect for them. You were anything but reassured but too frightened to speak up, you just nodded along hoping to avoid a confrontation.

Next, you saw the kitchen down the hall with two ‘big people’ chairs and one ‘Bunny-sized’ chair with the back shaped like a rabbit, and the little window which had a small pink curtain drawn tightly across it, concealing whatever was behind it. 

You suspected you were in a basement and it was merely for looks, to comfort you, but you were not fooled. 

Lastly, Steve and Bucky showed you the little den which you were in currently, sitting between your Daddies while they stroked you and played with your little outfit as you trembled restlessly in their firm grasps. Your Daddies held you lovingly between them, soft and sweet, as they began to work through some rules and basic information with you.

.🐰. 

“B-But what will I do all day,” you stuttered, “you’re just going to leave me alone while you both go to work?” For some reason being left alone in this unfamiliar place scared you more than constantly being with them. 

“Of course, not Bunny, you won’t be alone, you know we wouldn’t leave you all by yourself like that. We went over this a few minutes ago, remember? You have all your little friends to keep you company and you’ll have so much fun playing with them until your Daddies get home.” Bucky spoke with that dazed look in his eyes with his voice soft as if you were five years old and about to cry. “Plus, Bunny, at least one of us will be home with you at all times while you get settled.”

Steve joined him, grabbing a few of the larger rabbit plushies from the floor, “See Bunny, we set your friends up already, you even get the name them all. Isn’t that special, Bunny?”

They couldn’t be serious, right? You snapped, frustrated with their games, you were an adult, goddamn it.

“Are you both joking? I can’t have fucking stuffed animals for friends! I’m a grown woman,” you hissed, seething in anger at their condescending tones and dazed eyes when they called you Bunny and looked at you like you hung the moon and stars too.

You continued shakily, panic twisting your voice into something vile you barely recognized. “And why can’t I wear normal clothes? Why do I have to wear these pull-ups and bloomers! I don’t understand!” you wailed, throwing your hands up.  
Steve and Bucky held you tighter and shook their heads, it looked like training you might be harder than they thought. They needed to be more aggressive with their love.

Steve placed a hand under your chin and spoke with a growl in his voice, explaining again what they said earlier as if simply repeating their words would answer your questions. “Bunny, you don’t need big girl clothes because you aren’t a big girl. You’re our little Bunny and we just want what’s best for you.”  
You had never seen someone look so vicious yet so sincerely loving and it shook you.

A growl rumbled in Bucky’s chest as his now harsh tone rose to join Steve’s. “And these clothes are so soft, aren’t they Bunny, cute and pretty like the little things you used to wear? You need to thank us for giving you such nice things, Bunny” Bucky prodded, growing impatient. 

He just wanted to love you already, why was that so fucking hard, why couldn’t you just let them take care of you?

You knew by the look in both of their eyes that you could not get out of this one easily. “Yes Daddy, thank you D-Daddy, I love them. Th-they’re so pretty, Daddy.”

“Yes, they are, Bunny, just like you, so pretty,” Bucky kissed you and bopped your nose while Steve ran his hands up your sides, “and if you don’t want to wear the clothes we picked out for you, then you can always wear nothing, Bunny.”

Steve chuckled darkly and Bucky snickered, too, as they imagined their little Bunny walking around naked, ready for them at all times. 

They were mocking you now and it stung. Tears pricked behind your eyes from your growing humiliation.

Despite their laughter, both of them were straining so hard to not fuck you right here on the floor with the soft little flower rug, surrounded by you little plushies and toys. But no, they agreed beforehand that they would do this right and fuck you after dinner once you had seen the whole house and after Steve had his special playtime with you; Bucky got to love you last night all by himself before Steve had returned from his mission and Steve deserved a turn too.

Then, later that night, they would love you together, and you would take them both at once and things would be so perfect … You would be so perfect, their sweet little Bunny. And soon, if they were lucky and your body accepted the nighttime concoctions, they would continue to give you each night, then it wouldn’t be too long before you were pregnant too.

.🐰.

You quieted down as you processed their words, and they took this as a sign of your submission.

Your mind jolted at the sensation of lips on your bare shoulders and neck, two sets moving like one, and you were drawn back to the reality of your place on the couch between these two massive men. You couldn’t help but notice too, the straining wrinkles around both of their crotches where their cocks were twitching and starting to leak from their overactive imaginations.

You whimpered, uncomfortable between then and desperate to be released, but Steve and Bucky could only hear that as a sign of you wanting more kisses, more love. 

“Bunny relax, let us show you how much we love you; we just want to make you feel good,” Bucky whispered gently as his hands moved to dip into your fluffy bottoms to cup your dripping cunt. How dare your body betray you like this, make them think you were enjoying yourself?

Steve’s hands joined Bucky’s and you cried out from the sensation of them both exploring your pussy beneath the little bloomers you wore. You knew this was so wrong, yet a deeper part of you must have loved being between them like this, helpless for your Daddies, if your growing wetness was any indication.

“God, Bunny, look at you, dripping for us and we haven’t even taken your bottoms off, dirty Bunny,” Steve chuckled in your ear, his broad chest, warm heat, and hardened cock all pressing into your back.

“Buck just look at her,” he almost whimpered at how you felt between them, just like it was meant to be, “you’re just dying for this Bunny, aren’t you? Dying for your Daddies to take you and love you like the good little Bunny you are?”  
You began to cry out, utterly helpless, trapped between them, and nearly broken.   
Bucky muttered with his deep, gruff voice in front of you, “You’re just dying to be our little love Bunny, aren’t you? You wanna be our little slut so bad, huh? We can feel it Bunny, feel how you respond to us, just let it go and let your Daddies take care of you.”

His deft hands never left the wet heat between your legs, and his strokes got faster, your own moans seemingly validating his claims. You clinched your thighs unintentionally, and jerked your hips, whether to meet their hands or escape them you could no longer tell.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore and you cried out in frustration, shrieking and sobbing as your hands beat on their chests in a mad attempt to free yourself from the confusion of your body doing one thing and your mind another.

They looked nearly heartbroken at your disobedience when they were trying so hard to love on you, and Bucky flipped, swiftly taking control of the situation. He growled and held your chin hard enough to bruise, eyes like hardened steel boring in your own softer irises.

“For the last time, stop crying Bunny. You know I like your tears but Stevie’s a little too sweet and he can’t stand to see ya crying, isn’t that right Stevie?” Steve’s lip trembled in response, eyes wide, as he were somehow the victim here, as if they had not just been violating your most intimate area. 

Bucky was relentless. “Daddy Stevie’s gonna pull out the pacie if you don’t stop, Bunny. It’s up to you, we won’t mind. It’s a really cute one too, Bunny.” He was practically snarling now. “Up. To. You.” The had a pacifier for you too?! 

Madness, pure madness filled you, and foolishly you bit down hard on James’ hand that was gripping you near your mouth and you tried to beat his arms off your small form. 

“That’s it, Bunny!” he thundered, “I said if you couldn’t behave then I’d have to make you.” Bucky sneered and looked to Steve who was shocked at your overt disobedience. 

All they had done was love you, love you so much. 

“I said, our sweet Bunny doesn’t bite, does she? And she doesn’t try to hit her Daddies; Stevie – go get the mittens and the pacie.” Steve had already moved to grab them from that dreaded drawer and he brought them over to Bucky.

Bucky chuckled at the sight of those little items which would be your first punishment, a taste of what would come later if you didn’t obey. Bucky gripped the soft white bunny mittens that wouldn’t let you use your hands and the little pacie that looked like a bunny nose and mouth with the strap to hold it in place, holding them up to show you.

Secretly, Bucky was glad you acted out. These little props only made him harder. And if they helped you learn your place then that was even better.

Bucky looked in your eyes a bit softer than, understanding how hard this transition could be, even though he was still disappointed in you. “Bunny, we’re doing this for you, we want to make you the best you can be, you’ve just got to trust us.”

Could you trust them? Your head jerked once, not quite a nod and not quite a shake, and you looked down and your hands which were resting gently on your knees. Your cheeks were warm and your eyes damp.

“Alright Bunny, here you go sweetie, let Daddy help you. Stevie is gonna put that little pacie in for you so you won’t try and bite us again … unless we want you to bite us, of course,” He chuckled and winked.

“See Bunny, aren’t these cute? When we saw these in the store, we knew they would be perfect for you, they were practically made for you. Are you gonna be good for your Daddies? No more biting?” 

Steve placed the pacie in your mouth gently while you looked in his eyes, transfixed and scared to look away.

Steve secured the pacie as you limply shook your head to answer Bucky’s question, any resistance gone. They knew you never had the strongest fighting spirit and it warmed their hearts to see you giving in so easily.

Steve moved your hair out of the way so you wouldn’t get it stuck in the strap of your pacie, and he kissed you gently behind your ears and under your jaw, lingering there briefly to savor the feel of your soft skin under his plus lips.

“See, Bunny? I told you we would take care of you. We aren’t going to let anyone hurt you. Not even yourself. That’s just what you do for those you love.” Bucky kissed both your cheeks and wiped the tears running from your sad, wide eyes.

“We’ll take this off when you behave, Bunny, and maybe you’ll even earn some big girl clothes one day. And once you’ve settled in, we might even move you to our permanent home. Would you like that bunny? There’s a nice little yard for you to play in and lots of stuffies for you there,” Bucky whispered in your ear while he played with your hair and ghosted little kisses up your neck. 

You could only huff and tremble in response as your voice was now gone.  
“And don’t worry Bunny,” Steve added soothingly, “we’ll take it out for meals and snack time too; we can’t deny our sweet Bunny her carrots after all.” Steve paused and blew out a breath. He looked back into your eyes, soft and serious. “We aren’t trying to punish you, I hope you can see that we just want to help you grow bunny, help you be the very best version of yourself.”

You slumped forward, no option but comply.

“Good job Bunny, you’re so good for us. Give me your hands now,” Bucky spoke, voice a bit too sweet, words sticky in the air between you.

Shit. You forgot about this part.

.🐰. 

Bucky brought the mittens up to your face. “You know why we’re doing this, right Bunny?” You stared back silently.

“Because you were bad, Bunny. You were very naughty, and you tried to hurt us when all we’ve done was try to love you. How could you do that? Don’t you see how nice we’re being?” He truly sounded so confused and for a moment you felt guilt twist in your gut. Well, when he put it that way...

Steve spoke up with his deep voice when he noticed your reluctance to respond, “Bunny you’ve got to nod to show you understand your Daddy. Good girl, nod for us Bunny,” he prodded.

You nodded, head down, refusing to meet their eyes. You looked perfect at that moment, humbled and submissive to them alone.

However, as Bucky moved to put the little mitts on, you felt the panic rise within you.

This was your last bit of freedom, your fingers and hands, if they were gone what could you possibly do then?! You wouldn’t be able to grab things, wouldn’t be able to escape, you would be totally dependent upon them, just as they wanted.  
These horrific realizations paced in your brain and when Bucky tried to slide the mitts on your trembling hands, you fell backward, out of their laps, catching yourself and scurrying back to move away from them. You had no clue where you were going, just away.

Both sets of eyes flashed with anger, dark like summer storm clouds, and Steve shot up immediately, fed up with your behavior. Steve, who had been fairly gentle with you so far, snapped like branch under lightening.

“Bunny, you shouldn’t have done that” he growled, voice like gravel and sand. “All you’ve done is disrespect us since we’ve brought you home! You need to accept it Bunny, this is your life now!”

Steve stalked over to your cowering form, now in the corner, (how had you gotten there so fast?) and he used his large frame to tower over you as his dark eyes took you in.

He looked down at you, and all you could see was a predator waiting for his feast. 

“Aw Buck, come look at her huddled in the corner like the little Bunny she is,” Steve whispered with false sweetness, you could feel the anger rippling below his sugary words; their moods shifted unpredictably, and you were struggling to keep up. You had really messed up this time though.

Bucky appeared over Steve’s shoulder and peered down at you, angry at first, but lovestruck when he saw you shaking and trying to look as small as possible.   
These two would never cease to get off on you looking so helpless; Only they could make you feel like that, and only they could soothe you and then fuck you senseless to remind you why you didn’t need to be scared, remind you how much you were loved.

Bucky and Steve shared a look between them as they silently agreed; it looked like it was getting very close to the time for one of those fuckings, time for them to love on you as they planned, make you see their love, feel it in your bones. Maybe that would teach you to behave.

They looked back at you simultaneously, reminding you how outmatched you were compared to these two men who seemed to exist in each other’s minds.  
“Oh Bunny,” Bucky sighed dreamily, “look at where you are little one. You’re in the corner.”

You choked out a sob in response, but the noise was drowned out by the pacie; it didn’t stop that little bit of drool from running down your chin, however.

“Bunny … you ran to the corner, like a scared little rabbit, and you want to try and deny your place with us? When you show us again and again how perfect you are? Give me your hands Bunny, it’s only going to make this easier for you, you know that, right?”

You stared back, conflicted. Steve stepped back in, stern but loving, “Nod for Daddy, Bunny, you know the rules.” You nodded, eyes closed and breathing deeply through your nose, having little choice but to obey.

“Alright, Bunny, here’s what’s going to happen,” Bucky spoke condescendingly, now crouching down to be on your level, “You’re going to give me your hands and I’m gonna put these cute little mittens on – we can’t have you trying to hurt us or yourself again – then Daddy Steve, is gonna take you to your playroom, clean you up real nice, and pet you a bit. It’s his turn for special playtime like we had last night.”

They both looked positively enamored at this point, lost in their own fantasies as they were smiling down at you so lovingly now, but with their words twisted in manipulation.

“We know this has been a big day so far and we’re so proud of you for all the big steps you’re making. We want to reward you Bunny. How does that sound? You want us to make you feel real nice?”

He could see the resolve leaving you as the seconds passed, the shock of the morning too much for you.

“Alright good job Bunny, give me those little hands.” You put them out in front of you reluctantly, as they trembled relentlessly from your fright.

Bucky secured the mittens after kissing each hand gently on the palm, looking in your eyes the whole time. Steve then reached down to scoop up your slight form and hold you to his chest. Your freedom disappeared just like that, voice gone and hands bound. Steve clapped Bucky on the back cheerfully.

“Alright pal you make something for us to eat, and I’ll take care of her. Just let us know when you’re ready and we’ll be back out for mealtime.”

Steve ended his words with a soft kiss to your forehead. You twitched in response and curled further into his chest instinctively which he mistook as a sign of you seeking comfort from him. “Alright punk, sounds good, go show our Bunny some love.” 

Bucky leaned across your tiny body and kissed Steve on the lips, soft and lovingly, almost like they were a normal couple and you were their toddler being taken to bed. Bucky turned to you and pinched your cheek, soaking up the helpless look in your eyes as you sucked the pacie and let Steve hold you.

“Be good for Daddy Steve and he’ll make you feel real nice Bunny. Then we’ll all have a good meal afterward. We’ve got to fatten up our little Bunny before we feast, right?” he chuckled merrily, tickling your sides. 

“If you’re extra good for Daddy Steve you may even get a little snack before bedtime tonight. You gulped in response, unable to form words, which you couldn’t have even voiced if you tried. 

Oh, you would get more than a snack tonight, you would have both of them pounding into you if everything went well. But you didn’t need to know that yet...

“Alright you two, hop to it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets a special present from Daddy Steve and another treat from Daddy Bucky. Then, Bunny surprises them both in return...

Steve Rogers could not have been any happier if he tried. As he walked to the little back playroom they had set up for you, he continuously squeezed his arms tighter and tighter around you causing you to tremble under his constricting muscles. He didn’t realize he was doing it, nor did he mean to hurt you, he was just so excited to finally have his special playtime with his new baby Bunny. You liked Steve, more than Bucky, at least, and while Steve scared you in ways you didn’t quite understand, at least he hadn’t lied to you as Bucky had. Or James had, you thought to yourself bitterly, remembering with dread the way he had so carefully planned your meeting and kidnapping…. Just how long had he known about you? Been watching you? 

The thought was disturbing enough, so when your mind jolted as Steve laid you down on a tiny twin-sized bed covered in soft sheets and plush blankets, you were somewhat grateful to return to the present. You could handle the present, focus on taking each moment as it came, but looking back on the past and all the maybes or what-ifs? That was dangerous.

As soon as you fully took in your surroundings, however, you realized the present too was very dangerous. The bed Steve had placed you on was more like a day bed, or an adult-sized crib and the whole scenario caused your breathing to shift towards hurried panic as fear set in once again.

Steve had been thoughtfully observing you and the wide, shifting movements of your frantic eyes as he loomed over your body and allowed you to process your new room. Once you finally turned your gaze back to him, he stroked your face and began to speak, all while peering deeply into your reciprocated gaze with a shocking intensity.

“Oh, Bunny,” he started slowly, “Do you feel it? Do you feel at home now? This is your room, sweetie, all for you.” 

A tear even slipped down his cheek as he smiled lovingly. “You have no clue how long we have been waiting for you darling. We have everything set up just how you like it- here, give me one second Bunny…” He reached into a little drawer beside the bed and grabbed a pair of silk ties, pink like the rest of the room, and moved to grab your limbs gently, but firmly. With a shake of your head, you gurgled in response, your voice stunted by the pacie lodged between your lips.

Steve looked almost apologetic as he grasped your wrists and hands which were still entrapped by the white bunny mittens meant to ‘keep you safe,’ and wrapped them together with the ties and then secured them to the metal frame of the bed. 

“Just, to keep you safe, Bunny, I don’t want you to get too excited for all the fun we are going to have. God, Bunny, you can’t fucking imagine how long I’ve been waiting for this moment, our first time just you and me, Daddy Steve and his Bunny. Perfect, absolutely perfect…” His words ended softly and breathlessly and each one was paired with numerous tiny kisses over your shaking body and face.

As you wiggled below Steve, he continued with the ties, moving now to secure your legs, each thigh bent towards a breast, and each calf secured to its corresponding thigh. You laid there on your back with arms stretched above you, and your legs bound and resting folded on your chest like a baby being prepped for a diaper change.

“Alright, Bunny, just rest right there for a minute for Daddy, can you do that baby? Nod for me Bunny-” his voice deepened when you failed to move. A sharp smack to your ass fixed the issue and Steve smirked at how your head nodded vigorously after his well-aimed swat. “Good girl, such a good girl for Daddy,” he groaned, and you realized with horror that the little exchange had heightened his arousal; the heavy cock tenting his grey sweatpants was proof enough of that. You eyed it wearily and gulped as you remembered the sensation of it filling your mouth the night before.

“Bunny, as much as I want to get started on our special time, I promised Daddy Bucky I would go over a few things with you. I have a special book for you baby, and some toys to show you if we have time. How does that sound Bunny?”

When he was pleased by your lack of resistance, Steve moved to pull out a pink frilly hatbox from under the bed. It had your name on its round lid, and the contents inside shook as he maneuvered it to lie directly to the left of your face. With a sick curiosity, you turned to follow his movements as he pulled the first object from within. A book. A scrapbook, more accurately, you realized as he flipped it open and held it for you to see.

The contents made your stomach curl into itself- pictures, at least a hundred different snapshots, filled the glossy pages, and your face and body were emblazoned across each one. Some were decent, you in the café where this nightmare originally started, typing on your computer or speaking into your phone, but others were more invasive and perverted. Your eyes skimmed over one of you in the shower and another of you getting dressed. A final collection showcasing you pleasing yourself on your couch had you shuddering in shame and disgust. How dare they? How was this even possible? You knew for a fact you always left the blinds pulled during your more private moments, but somehow, they had worked around your carefully constructed precautions.

Steve struck out a thick finger and lovingly traced the page containing different shots of you masturbating. Thankfully, your back was turned towards the camera in each picture, but the bent curve of your legs and placement of your quivering arm left no questions as to what exactly you were doing. “These, Bunny, these are my favorites.” 

Steve dropped his voice to a whisper and his tone held a note of awe and disbelief when he drove on with his twisted sentiments. “Bunny, sweet little one, you have no idea how many long and lonely nights these got me through. How many times I stroked myself to these images, and the videos Daddy Bucky would send me, cumming in my hand but wishing the whole time it was your precious cunt.” He took a moment to settle his pacing breath- “Thank you, Bunny. Just- thank you. You won’t ever understand how much you mean to your Daddies, but we are hoping we can show you”

Steve chose that moment to kiss your forehead as his hand moved to snap the book shut. You choked on a sob, feeling it rise and die within your throat before it could ever find completion, and tears leaked from your eyes in untamed streams.

“But you know Bunny…” Steve moved now to unhook the little clasps that were holding up your bunny bloomers, “there was just one problem with those pictures. Do you know what it is little one?” 

Maybe the fact they even exist, you fucking creep, you sneered in your mind with a scrunch of your nose.

“Not a single one showed your face as you lost yourself to your pleasure. I’ve been so curious, Bunny, how do you look when you orgasm? What do you say we go ahead and fix that? Have you ever had a man’s lips on your little pussy, Bunny? You gonna let your Daddy taste you before we eat our other meal?” Steve shook his head with a chuckle and grazed his bent knuckles over your now exposed pussy. “Of course, you are Bunny, you don’t have any other choice.”

Steve sunk a digit in then and pushed it deeper and deeper as your breathing sped to match his thrusts. He continued to add fingers until you were full of three of his thick digits and panting from the intrusion and the secret pleasure that coiled in your belly without your consent. Neither Steve nor Bucky gave your consent any consideration, and now it seemed your body had abandoned you too.

A high-pitched keening noise rattled in your throat as Steve curled his digits at an upturned angle, and hit the sensitive upper walls of your channel. You felt the wetness slip out from his strokes before you heard his groan at seeing it happen. After what felt like minutes of this sweet torture, and numerous brushes against your swollen clit later, you came with your eyes slammed shut and your head was thrown back with your neck arched upwards. Steve cursed and nearly came undone himself from the sight of your soft, innocent features twisted in release with that adorable pacie between your lips. His Bunny was gorgeous, simply stunning, and so much better after a gut-wrenching orgasm like the one he just pulled from you.

You shook, struggling to come down from your high as Steve showered you in praises and promises of love and tenderness. Then, when Steve’s praise turned physical and he showered you with kisses to your inner thighs and soft belly, you realized he was not yet finished with you; no, he truly meant to feast and you were the appetizer before the meal.

To your surprise, the feeling of Steve’s tongue lapping at your glistening folds was both better and worse than you imagined. You had no clue just how satisfying this type of attention could feel, but the pleasure he invoked was frayed at the edges by the horror of your new reality. 

Yet, despite your fears, you couldn’t resist the harsh shudders and quakes which rolled across every plane of your body when Steve used his thick muscle to spread your lips and fuck your entrance, slowly with small circles added against your clit. The noises, the feeling of inescapable pressure and wetness, all became too much to handle and with a final clench of your walls and thighs, you came forcefully and gushed over Steve’s chin and waiting mouth.

Your body shook and your world spun on its axis so aggressively that you failed to process the soothing strokes of Steve’s massive palms over your trembling form, or the way his cock was now freed from his pants and spurting over his stomach from the sight before him.

And, as you continued to quiver under Steve’s wolfish mass, you never saw the blinking red light in the corner of the room signifying that you were not alone, and someone else had seen the entire show.

.🐰.

Back in the kitchen, Bucky worked diligently to prepare the meal for the tiny new family he and Steve had finally created; meat and vegetables for him and Steve, and a tiny plate of yogurt and fruit for you. 

Grabbing the yogurt from the fridge, Bucky suppressed a shiver at how perfectly everything was going. He had already mostly forgotten your dramatic outburst earlier in the living room, and he couldn’t wait to get started on lunch with you and Steve which would be the official start of your time as a little family. Bucky knew exactly what Steve had planned for you in the room next door, and he struggled to resist the urge to go join in; fair is fair and Bucky already had his alone time with you, though, so he willed himself to stay put.

So, as Steve wolfed down his appetizer in the adjacent room, Bucky focused on cooking. 'Focus' was a loose term for what he was doing, however, because with each noise that rolled through the thin wall separating him from Steve and you, he grew harder and harder. Bucky had barely prepared your tiny plate by the time his cock was rock-solid, red, and achingly with want.

The sounds that filled the small space left nothing to the imagination and when he heard a particularly high-pitched noise rattle within your throat, paired with the sloppy wet noises of Steve’s mouth, Bucky stopped what he was doing to palm roughly at his crotch. 

With his pants lowered and hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Bucky turned briskly and stalked over to the monitor which rested in the corner of the kitchen counter, below the fake window and its frilly curtain. Bucky felt his heart stutter at what he saw: you, laid out with your hands stretched above your lead and legs bound, and Steve, shoving his tongue mercilessly into your sopping cunt.

Oh Bunny, you try and act shy but look at you, writhing for Stevie and practically gushing over his face… Bucky thought to himself as he leaned further over the counter to steady himself. He pulled and twisted his cock in corkscrew motions to the same speed of your breathing which he could hear clearly through the wall to his left. When Steve would pull a particularly loud noise from you, Bucky would squeeze the base of his cock before working his hands back to their previous motions. He was close, he realized, and the tightening in his balls only grew stronger when you started to cry. He really hoped you would keep crying so sweetly for them.

Finally, Bucky let himself cum as you too reached another orgasm, and when he came he timed it perfectly so his heavy load shot straight into your little bowl of yogurt. You would have no clue just what you were eating, but Steve and Bucky swore up and down if they fed you enough of their cum you may be able to acquire some of their enhancements. And, Bucky couldn’t help but hope, the warmth in your belly would help settle you whenever your anxiety started up. And when paired with the supplements and drugs they placed in your bottles for the nighttime, you would be as healthy as could be, their perfect little Bunny. One day you would hopefully even give them children too. 

Yes, Bucky decided as he pushed himself back into his pants not even bothering to clean himself up, everything is going just as planned. And when he saw your shivering form on your little crib bed being soothed by Steve’s large mass, he said another prayer of thanks to anyone listening for the deliverance of their perfect, innocent little Bunny into their lives.

.🐰.

“How does it taste, Bunny?” Steve inquired as he pushed another bite of the yogurt mixture between your trembling lips. It was nestled on the rounded surface of a little baby spoon, decorated in pinks and whites, and Steve stared into your eyes with such sincerity as he asked that you had to remind yourself just where you were.

Steve was the sweet talker, you had come to understand, and Bucky… well, Bucky was a bit of a wild card. Steve and Bucky could compete for the sweetest talker during one of Bucky’s good moments, but when he fell into his emotions, he fell hard. You had seen him do so numerous times already and you had only been here for two days. Among all the horrible things that had happened so far, Bucky’s mood swings were some of the most terrifying. Lost in your thoughts, you forgot to answer Steve.

Bucky, however, was quick to remind you with a light swat to your thigh and a harsh grip on your chin which forced you to look over at him. 

You were currently sitting between the two men, your two Daddies, and while they were perched on normal kitchen chairs, they had settled you between them on a smaller kiddy chair which only added to your feelings of vulnerability and humiliation.

“Bunny,” Bucky ground out harshly with a strengthening of his grip on your face, “Daddy Stevie asked you a question. Good girls answer their Daddies, right Bunny?”

You cleared your throat from the gunk which had gathered while you were sobbing earlier, and turned to Steve as best you could while still being held by Bucky. Your neck ached but you managed to meet Steve’s eyes.

You found Steve looking back at you patiently, and when he pat your cheek and cooed at you once more, you answered. “I-I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” your head fell and you eyed your lap, “My yogurt is really yummy…” You finished in a whisper, then caught yourself before you could make another mistake. Your head whipped around to see Bucky looking at you with unreadable eyes. “T-Thank you, Daddy! I love my meal.”

Bucky, pleased with your compliance and obliviousness about just what you were consuming, hummed and leaned in to peck your lips. He could taste himself there faintly, and his cock twitched in his sweats, ready to go again from such a delicious thought.

Bucky was sweet again, tender even. “I’m glad you like it Bunny. It’s a special recipe I made just for you; it’s gonna make you nice and healthy, just as you should be, Bunny. Isn’t that nice of us?” Steve hummed in agreement and Bucky continued, “See Bunny, your Daddies will always be here for you. Always.” He pecked your lips again to savor the saltiness he knew he would find, and then sat back in his chair to watch as Steve finished feeding you. 

Bucky didn’t miss the tiny gulps you made whenever he would reach out to lovingly stroke your cheek, nor did he miss the sharp line of Steve’s hardening cock or the knowing look he and Steve shared over your head as you swallowed another bite; tonight they would feast for real and put this measly fare to shame. Tonight they would claim you fully, no matter if you wanted it or not. 

.🐰.

After that forced conversation, lunch passed slowly, and it was worsened by the fact that you had absolutely no clue what was coming next. You knew these men wanted you, wanted your body that they were so obsessed with, but when, where, or how it would happen was something you could only dread, not begin to imagine. Deep in your gut, you knew too that in a sick way Bucky and Steve were thoroughly enjoying taking their time playing with you before diving in. They had warmed up your mouth yesterday, and now your pussy too, but you had yet to take them fully into you like you knew they desired, with their thick cocks driving into your open pussy.

In fact, you had never taken anyone between your thighs like that, and the only attention your little cunt had ever received was from your own hand, and now both Bucky’s and Steve’s hands as well. You worried to yourself, biting your bottom lip and pulling the skin to and fro between your teeth, as you considered just how large the men before you were. Hell, even their fingers had felt huge earlier, and you remembered with horror from the previous night that their manhoods were so, so much larger. Would they even fit? Was there any way you could escape before then? You figured, judging by the looks on both of their faces and the perverted adoration in their eyes, that you didn’t have much time. You would have to try and escape soon, but that seemed impossible.

You lost yourself to the swirling thoughts barraging your mind, and in your confusion and dissociation and you let out a particularly pained whimper which didn’t go unnoticed by Steve or Bucky. Bucky’s gaze on you hardened in focus while Steve’s softened in worry.

Steve took over this time and shot Bucky a cautious look to stand down. Steve understood that while they were going to have to train you, torturing you needlessly would get them nowhere. In fact, it would only make you fear and resent them more, never trusting them fully. 

No, what they needed to do was gain your trust by showing you their love. In Steve’s mind, and Bucky’s too, everything they did was out of love. All the punishments, and the pleasure, were them taking care of you and shaping their little Bunny into the best version you could be. But, Steve wanted your love in return, and knew just what to say and do to gain it. Bucky simply leaned back, crossed his arms, and watched his male lover start his manipulations, all with a twisted smile on his face. 

Oh, Bunny, you just don’t know what to do with yourself do you, Bucky thought, buts it’s okay Bunny because your Daddies are here for you now, always.  
While Bucky observed, Steve took your mitten-clad hands into his own and began his gentle, cautious inquiry.

“Oh sweet Bunny, what’s on your mind, little one?” 

Once again, you found the look in Steve’s eyes both unnerving and unsettling in their combined sincerity and perversion. Steve’s whole face had a gentle look to it, and Bucky stepped in too, stroking your head, and kissing your cheek. “You can tell us Bunny, let your Daddies in, let us help you. That’s our job now.”

Your world tilted, maybe just maybe you could trust them? Maybe you could give up the control you so desperately needed yet loathed in your life... Your body moved before your mind could catch up, and the words jerked from your throat without your full intent. It was like your body subconsciously knew to act before the meal ended and the pacie could be forced back between your lips.

“I-I-I’m scared, w-what is gonna happen from n-now on? I-I don’t understand what’s going on and-” you almost sobbed and tried to start again. 

“I-I’ve never been with anyone, a-a-and-” just as swiftly as you had started, the words halted and you snapped your gaze down into your lap as your hands moved before your mouth as if that could undo what you had just done.

While you did not use the words overtly, Bucky and Steve caught your hidden meaning; you were a virgin, and you were worried about when and how they were planning to take you. You were smart, they would give you that since you clearly understood what your future held, but you had grossly miscalculated how your admission would affect them.

Bucky’s face crumbled in delight, he slumped forward closer to your smaller frame and placed a loving kiss to your temple as he stroked your head again. Steve exhaled a large gust of air and took another, full deep breath before looking at you in wonder. The had suspected, hoped, but hearing the words from your mouth while you trembled helplessly between them asking for their help, for their protection, well that was a dream come true for both of them. 

Steve groaned and reached into his pants to readjust his cock, much to your horror. Bucky too moved his hand southwards, but rather than following Steve’s movements, he reached towards your own crotch with a sickly sweet look in his eyes. 

His gaze was full of renewed hope and tenderness, and his eyes slipped shut when his fingers grazed your innocent pussy, which was still moist from earlier. Bucky drug a thick finger through the growing wetness and you mewled from the remaining sensitivity from your special time with Steve.

“Bunny- oh, baby Bunny. You mean you’re pure? Untouched? Bunny you have no idea what that means to us, that you've saved yourself for us.” He flicked your clit, “You just can’t wait for your Daddies to take you, isn’t that right greedy Bunny? You’re so hungry even though you just ate...” Bucky laughed tenderly and sank a finger into your warm heat, “but you’re not greedy for food, are you Bunny? Oh no, sweetie, you just want your Daddies’ fat cocks, you precious little thing.”

Bucky directed his next words to Steve, “Did you hear that Stevie, she just asked us to take her innocence tonight,” his every word painted with wonder.

“Oh, I heard her, Bucky,” Steve groaned out as he moved to grope your exposed breasts while Bucky placed yet another finger at your entrance.

You moaned unintentionally as their movements sped up in tandem. That is not what you meant! You were trying to ask them to leave you alone! Why the hell could they not see that?  
As their ministrations continued to work your body towards yet another orgasm, unexpectedly in the kitchen no less, you tensed up from the coming pleasure and cursed your loose lips, you shouldn’t have said anything at all, you should have waited to see what was next.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had moved to suck on your neck and collarbones, all while whispering filthy, loving words, ‘we’re gonna make you feel so full, Bunny, fill you up with both of us at once,’ ‘ruin ya for anyone else is what we’re gonna do, little one, you’re ours after all,’ ‘maybe we’ll just skip dinner instead and just feed you our cocks, in all three of your tight little holes,’ and finally, ‘Oh Bunny, Bunny... ya feel so good, so perfect for your Daddies, we love you, Bunny.’

You came apart under them, just as they wanted, and as your body shook in that little chair, trapped by the weight of their muscular arms, you choked on the final realization that this was their game you were playing right into, and it was either escape or be eaten whole by these two wolves.

Your desires had never mattered, not really, and while they aimed to please you in their own twisted way, you were nevertheless caught, helpless, in the wolves’ den; and Bucky and Steve had no plans to let you go.

Your Daddies know what’s best for you, after all.


	5. A/N

Hello everyone! I’m sorry to all the people who thought this was a new chapter. 

I needed to update everyone however, because I want y’all to know I AM going to post the real chapter 5 soon. My grandmother is in really bad condition and will likely pass this weekend or this week but once everything has settled down and I have processed everything I will be updating this piece.

Until then if anyone wants to drop some ideas/things you maybe wanna see in the future down in the comments, I’ll do my best to work them in!


End file.
